Shinjiro Taiga Naruto Uzumaki? Try Tsuki Taiga
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if Shinjiro Taiga is really Naruto Uzumaki reborn? What if Shinjiro is really a girl named Tsuki hiding as a boy in Japan for her own safety? This half demon princess is equipped with all of her memories and abilities plus a new one to summon other Naruto characters as well as multi Zanpakto from Bleach. Watch how this demon star shines with the others becoming close to her T
1. Meeting the Taiga

**Sakura Wars: So long my Love AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**A/N: I don't own and how would things have gone if Shinjiro was really a female in disguise let alone a female Naruto reborn with all of his attacks and memories as well as the other Naruto characters as summons? Some Bleach and Naruto Crossovers**

"Hey! Who're the kids?" Cheiron Archer of the Little Lip Theater and New York Combat Revenue asks catching sight of the black haired Asian boy named Shinjiro Taiga in the Green Room of the Little Lip Theater talking quietly with Subaru Kujo, another member of the STAR Division, and another unknown boy who looked lazy and had his black hair up in a pineapple style.

"Hi. This is Shikamaru-kun, he's an old friend of mine, and I'm Shinjiro Taiga. I was sent here from Japan in my uncle Ichiros place." Shinjiro said softly and quietly with a small smile on 'his' face.

"Eh?! They sent us some half grown greenhorn in place of the commander!? I hope Sunnyside kept the receipt since you're clearly underage and we asked for the commander not some brat!" Cheiron began ranting angrily only to be cut off by the feeling of cold sharp steel against her throat. So angry was she that she hadn't even seen Shikamaru move until the blade touched her throat. Cheirons eyes locked with Shikamarus and she subconsciously shivered and took a small step back at the look in his eyes that was as cold and emotionless as the steel kunai in his hands.

"I honestly don't really care about what most people say since it's too troublesome but if I _ever_ hear you insult my honorary Imouto again then I guarantee you that my kunai will be the least of your worries. None of the rest of our friends will stand to hear Imouto-chan insulted either and most of them won't hold back. Imouto isn't underage either as _he_ is nineteen and an accepted Military graduate and therefore seen as an adult in the eyes of every nation. _He_ was sent here by Ichiro-san himself and if you have any problems with this arrangement then go take it up with your bosses and Ichiro-san as Imouto-chan is merely following the orders that _he_ received. Is that understood?" Shikamaru said and his voice was just as cold as his eyes while Subarus eyes widened slightly as her head snapped from Shikamaru to Shinjiro fast enough to get whiplash.

"Very well then. I shall ask Sunnyside and the Commander about this latter. Mind removing your weapon and do you even have a license to possess and carry that?" Cheiron asks holding her hands up placatingly and motioning towards the kunai as an afterthought.

"Does it honestly matter? It's too troublesome to bother when I'm not going to be here for much longer today." Shikamarus says shrugging slightly as he put the kunai back in its patch before walking back over to Shinjiros side.

"Do you want to go back and tell the others about everything already Shika-nii-san?" Shinjiro asks smiling up at the lazy teenager who merely nodded slightly. Cheiron idly noticed that Shinjiros smile and well, everything about the nineteen year old Lieutenant screamed 'female!' to the Harlem raised woman.

"Alright. Let the others know that I'm going to be calling for them a lot more from now on even if it's only to chat and have lunch or something like that okay?" Shinjiro asked the lazy man who merely nodded again with a slight yawn.

"See ya later then Shika-Nii-san!" Shinjiro said smiling widely at the boy before lightly bopping him on the head causing him to curse as he went up in smoke, much to Cheiron and Subarus shock.

"Oh Cheiron there you are! Have you met Shinjiro already? Oh? Where'd your friend Shikamaru go, Shinjiro?" Ratchet asks walking into the Green Room and noticing the lack of the lazy boy who had never left Shinjiros side since Kayama picked _him_ up from the docks.

"He went back home to tell the others that I'd be calling for them a lot more now since I'm not in Japan anymore." Shinjiro said smiling up at the blond woman who merely nodded, knowing all about Shinjiros past life and abilities and all including 'his' true gender but was feeling very mischievous today so kept it quite from the others for now.

"Ok then. Well I suppose I'd better properly introduce you to Cheiron then. Shinjiro, this is Cheiron Archer a very well-known lawyer from Harlem. Cheiron this is Shinjiro Taiga, Commander Oogami sent _him_ in his place since Shinjiro here has experience in fighting enemies and in working in a team. Shinjiro is also very good at some old technique _he_ called 'Shinobi arts'. Oh, Subaru what does 'Shinobi' mean anyways? Shinjiro wouldn't tell me." Ratchet asks turning to the only other full Japanese person in the theater who was now looking at Shinjiro in shock and with a slightly paler than normal complexion.

"Shinobi arts mean Ninja arts when translated to English. It means that Shinjiro-san has been trained in Ninja techniques and is as deadly with _his_ bare hands as any of us are in our STARS." Subaru said seriously and causing both Cheiron and Ratchet to look at Shinjiro in shock.

"He-he. I don't know about that. I haven't been able to practice many of my abilities in a good couple of months so I'm a little rusty." Shinjiro said scratching the back of 'his' neck sheepishly at the looks he was getting from the two American girls.

"Woah. Does Sunnyside know about this?" Cheiron asks looking at Ratchet curiously, the blond woman only nodding mutely and inwardly cackling.

"I understand that I'm not who you were expecting and that I have to earn your trust and respect so I don't expect you to be very accepting of me. I know this and if you want me to be honest, I don't care. I was sent here on Uncle Ichiros recommendation and I'm not going to let him and the others down. Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do my very best at it okay?" Shinjiro asks this last part with a happy smile that seemed infectious.

"Okay then. Now that that's out of the way I have an idea." Ratchet said getting curious looks from Subaru and Cheiron while Shinjiro merely tilted 'his' head at her slightly, inadvertently causing her to resist the urge to squeal anime style and crush the Lieutenant in a hug.

"Since the show doesn't start for a few more hours why don't we gather everyone and introduce ourselves to one another and try to learn more about each other?" Ratchet proposed causing Shinjiro to give the woman a smile and a light chuckle that sounded more like a giggle than anything else.

"You sound like Kakashi-sensei did back when I, he, and my two teammates were first assigned as a team." Shinjiro said by way of explanation when the three others looked at 'him' questioningly.

"Actually I got the idea from when you were telling me about your original team. Think he minds that I'm borrowing his idea?" Ratchet asks with a small sheepish grin while Shinjiro looked thoughtful for a second before grinning at Ratchet.

"Why don't we ask him?" Shinjiro asks with a radiant grin that caused everyones breath to hitch when they saw it as 'he' bit 'his' thumb to make it bleed before 'he' began a string of hand seals before slamming 'his' hands into the ground in front of him.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kakashi!" Shinjiro said causing a string of writing to appear out of nowhere before there was a poof of smoke and a lazy man with gravity defying silver hair and a lopsided headband that covered one eye and had a mask covering all but his other eye and he was reading a certain orange book.

"Kakashi-sensei, you aren't reading that book now _right_?" Shinjiro asks in a sickly sweet voice that sent chills down everyones spines.

"Of course not Naruto-chan." Kakashi said putting his book away so fast it was a single orange blur to the others.

"Maelstrom?" Subaru asks raising an eyebrow at Shinjiro who had the grace to blush slightly and scratch the back of 'his' neck again.

"He-he it's their nickname for me since I'm very unpredictable." Shinjiro said by way of explanation causing the three actresses to nod in slight understanding.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei. Ratchet-san wants to know if you mind her borrowing your idea for getting to know one another?" Shinjiro asks looking at the taller man curiously as 'he' explained the reason the former ANBU man was called.

"I don't really care if she does or not. All the Jounin Senseis use the same method of getting to know one another so it's not like I hold a monopoly on it or something. Help yourself but do you mind if I stay out here for a while Naru-chan? I'd like to know about who will be working with my Imouto-chan in case I have to kill one of them for hurting you." Kakashi says with a cheery eye smile that caused the others to sweat drop slightly.

"Don't be attacking my new teammates Kaka-nii-san or I swear I'll tell Choji-nii-san you called him fat!" Shinjiro threatened causing Kakashi to pale while two of the three actresses looked confused and the third looked amused.

"Okay okay Naru-chan. You win. No killing your new team." Kakashi said holding his hands up placatingly.

"Good. Um Ratchet-san shouldn't we gather the others now?" Shinjiro asks tilting 'his' head cutely at the blond woman who merely nodded with her amusement shown clear on her face.

"Of course. I'll gather them and be right back. You four please stay here." Ratchet said before turning on her heel and walking out of the woman.

"So Naru-chan. Care to introduce me to these two lovely ladies? Er. The one in purple is a lady right?" Kakashi asks grinning flirtatiously behind his mask as he looked at Cheiron and Subaru, the Harlem girl about to raise hell about his remarks until she was stopped by Shinjiros actions.

"Yes Subaru-san is a girl and will you stop flirting with every girl that's even remotely attractive? You're married to Anko-nee-chan for Kamis sake!" Shinjiro asked as 'he' smacked Kakashi upside the back of his head with a glare on 'his' tan face. Kakashi chuckled guiltily while Subaru and Cheiron also glared at him before the door opened, which distracted everyone. In walked none other than Cherry and Anri who worked in the lobby of the theater.

"Holy kunai! She's almost as big as Tsunade-sama!" Kakashi exclaimed blatantly staring at Cherry's chest.

"Ouch! What was that for Naru-chan?" Kakashi whined looking at the black haired 'boy' who had smacked him upside the back of his head again.

"That was for staring at another woman when you're married to Anko-nee-chan _and _for talking about Tsunade-baa-chans bust again! And before you complain you'd better hope I don't tell them or else not even Tsunade-baa-chan will be able to heal you after Anko-nee and the others get done with you!" Shinjiro snapped at the older man while everyones eyebrows shot upwards.

"Why is Kakashi-san comparing Cherry-sans bust size to that of your grandmothers?" Subaru asks looking at Shinjiro curiously and causing Shinjiro to sigh.

"Let me show you cause you wouldn't believe me if you didn't see it for yourself." Shinjiro said biting 'his' thumb again as 'he' began the hand seals once again.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Tsunade!" Shinjiro said just as the others walked as 'he' slammed 'his' hands into the ground. A poof of smoke later and everyone could hear a woman cursing vividly as she seemed to appear out of nowhere. The woman was about as tan as Shinjiro and had blond hair, hazel eyes, a purple-blue diamond on her forehead, and a bust size that should be illegal.

"What the hell gaki?! I was in the middle of a Sake drinking contest!" The woman asks glaring at Shinjiro as she said this before noticing the others in the room, most to all of whom were openly gaping at either her or Shinjiro.

"Who the hell are all of these brats gaki?" Tsunade asks jabbing her thumb at the others in the room as she looked at Shinjiro curiously.

"They're my new teammates baa-chan. We were just about to introduce ourselves and get to know one another when Kaka-Nii made a stupid and crass remark to Cherry-san and Subaru-san wanted to know why he compared her to you." Shinjiro said with a slight sigh as 'he' motioned towards Cherry and Subaru when 'he' said their names.

"What did the scarecrow say?" Tsunade asks blinking at Shinjiro curiously.

"Kakashi-san made a comment on Cherry-sans bust size and compared it to your own." Subaru answered for Shinjiro when she sensed that Shinjiro really didn't want to tell the older blond what had happened.

"Uh oh. Now you've done it." Shinjiro said backing away from the woman quickly when a tick mark began forming on her head.

"Try not to break the wall baa-chan." Shinjiro told the older woman before all hell broke loose. Tsunade shot her fist out and finger flicked Kakashi right in the forehead, sending the silver haired man skidding across the room like a skipping stone across water before he hit the wall head first and landed half in the room and half in the one next to it. The STAR division felt their jaws drop while Shinjiro merely sighed and helped Kakashi up before clapping 'his' hands together and pressing them into the wall, fixing it almost immediately with a low powered Wood Jutsu.

"Now that you've released some of your anger on Kaka-Nii can we get on with the introductions please?" Shinjiro asks giving the older woman a kicked puppy look that made all the females' present squeal and glomp 'him' anime style.

"What the hell?! Kaka-nii help!" Shinjiro cried desperately towards one 'his' brother figures who immediately preformed a Substitution jutsu, only to be beaten to a pulp when the females noticed what he had done.

"Now let's get the introduction started. State your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future. I'll start. My name's Ratchet Altair, my likes are my friends, feeling the wind in my hair when I ride in my car, and protecting New York, my dislikes are murderers, rapists, and perverts, my hobbies are working out and being an actress, my dreams for the future…protect New York for as long as I can and as best as I can but after that I don't really know." Ratchet said smiling at everyone with her motherly nature showing slightly.

"I'll go next I suppose since I'm almost a complete unknown to you all. My name is Kakashi Hatake, things I like and things I hate I don't feel like telling you that, my dreams for the future never really thought about it, as for my hobbies well I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi said causing Shinjiro to snort in amusement that was the same introduction 'he' was given the first time around.

_'All we really got was his name.'_ The workers of the Little Lip Theater thought in unknown harmony as they sweat dropped at the man's attitude and introduction.

"Same old Kakashi-sensei huh?" Shinjiro asks grinning foxily at 'his' teacher and not noticing the theater girls blushing at 'his' grin.

"Why don't you go next baa-chan since they know less about you than they do about Kaka-nii-san?" Shinjiro asks grinning up at the blond woman who was like a grandmother to 'him'.

"Sure thing gaki. Alright brats listen up cause I'm only gonna say this once. The name's Tsunade Senju, my likes include Naru-chan here, my niece Shizune and a couple of other things like Sake and gambling, my dislikes are perverts, a certain snake like teammate of mine, rapists, idiots, when I run out of Sake or when I lose at gambling. My hobbies are beating up perverts, drinking Sake, gambling and training the Gaki here. My dreams for the future don't know and don't really care." Tsunade said in her usual rough and tough way while the Theater workers merely sweat dropped again.

"He he. You love gambling even though you royally suck at it baa-chan. No wonder your old nickname was the Legendary Sucker." Shinjiro said laughing at the blond woman who grew a tick mark and tried to punch the top of Shinjiros head before 'he' substituted with Kakashi, leaving the silver haired man to take the blow from the insanely strong woman. Shinjiro laughed at 'his' big brothers fate while even Tsunade snorted at the trick the black haired 'boy' pulled.

"You're turn gaki." Tsunade said her raging seeming disappearing with the punch to the back of Kakashis head.

"Sure thing baa-chan. My name's Shinjiro Taiga but most of my friends either call me Shin or Naruto sometimes shortening it to just Naru or Tsuki when they're bored, my likes include all of my friends and summons, my pseudo family who, besides Uncle Ichiro who's my real family, are almost the only family members I have I also like my Kaa-chan even though I had never met her before and still write her letters I also like Ramen and training while my dislikes include perverts, rapists, a certain orange book (this was accentuated by a glare 'he' threw at Kakashi who merely gave 'him' an eye grin) murders, and those who harm my precious people, my hobbies include training, eating Ramen, hanging out with my friends and family and writing to my Kaa-san at least once a month, my dreams for the future well the only thing I can think of is to protect my precious people and defend New York with my very life if I have too!" Shinjiro said with a large fox like grin while Tsunade and Kakashi seemed amused at this.

"Same old Tsuki-chan as ever." Kakashi said musing up the Lieutenants black hair, making the others idly notice how the black haired 'boy' leant into the touch happily.

"I suppose I'll go next. I'm Michael Sunnyside although everyone affectionately refers to me as Sunny ("No we don't." interrupted the rest of the Theater workers), my likes includes my precious koi fish and my niece Diana as well as all my lovely workers here at the Theater, my dislikes include the enemies and those that attack me or my ever so lovely workers, my hobbies are coming up with plays and feeding my koi fish and my dreams for the future, hopefully find a nice looking girl to get married to and settle down maybe have a couple of kids." Sunnyside said glancing not so discreetly at Ratchet as he said this, causing the blond Captain to sigh and slap him upside his head.

"I'll go next. My names Cherry Crocker and my likes include my friends and running the watering hole in our humble Theater, my dislikes are rapists, perverts, and people who judge others before getting to know them, my hobbies are hanging out with Anri, roller blading, and flirting with cute people, my dreams for the future I don't really know. I'll just go with the flow I suppose." Cherry said with a megawatt grin on her face.

"I'm Anri Yoshino. My likes include my friends and the others here at the Theater as well as taking pictures. My dislikes include most boys for reasons I rather not say and my hobbies are hanging out with Cherry, making costumes for the Theater, and taking pictures. My dreams for the future, I don't really know for sure but right now I'm thinking about becoming a costume maker." Anri said glaring at Shinjiro, Sunnyside and Kakashi as she said her dislikes before smiling at her friends who smiled back.

"Why'd ya glare at the gaki?" Tsunade asks looking at Anri confused while the others besides Subaru, Ratchet, and Sunnyside looked at her confused; Anri just said she didn't like most boys.

"Cause I don't like boys." Anri said plainly while both Kakashi and Shinjiro looked confused now before Kakashis lone visible eye widened and he promptly took a break from sitting on the couch to roll around on the ground laughing.

"What's so funny Kaka-nii?" Shinjiro asks looking at the silver haired man curiously.

"They-They think Naru-chan is a boy!" Kakashi gasped out through his laughter causing Tsunade to begin chuckling as well while Shinjiro merely looked at the workers in the Theater curiously.

"Why'd you think I was a boy?" Shinjiro asks blinking at the now gaping girl curiously.

"Ya not a boy?" Gemini Sunrise asks in her Texan accent as she stared at her new friend.

"Nope! I'm a girl although I guess you can't really tell cause of how baggy my clothes are." Shinjiro says scratching the back of her neck with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"Damn." Cheiron said in shock and slight awe and that seemed to be the straw that broke the camels as Sunnyside, Ratchet, _and _Subaru began chuckling or outright laughing at the reactions Shinjiro was getting.


	2. Laughs and Foxes

**Sakura Wars: So long my Love AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: See previous chapter)**

"You three knew all along didn't you?!" Anri accused when she saw two of her friends and her boss laughing their heads off, much to the other actresses shock since they didn't know Subaru _could_ laugh.

"Of course me and Sunnyside knew. She told us as a sign of trust. Well, she told me as a sign of trust Sunnyside just overheard most of it." Ratchet said as the three began to calm their laughing, the two womens acting skills helping them immensely.

"Subaru figured it out by the emphasizes Shikamaru-san was putting on the word 'he' whenever he was speaking about Shinjiro-san. Subarus theory was merely cemented when Shikamaru-san referred to Shinjiro-san as his 'Imouto-chan' which means 'little sister' in English." Subaru said amusement clear in her voice as she hid her smile behind her fan.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to actually keep it a secret or anything. I'm just used to not drawing attention to my gender or anything like that." Shinjiro said grinning sheepishly as she scratched the back of her neck; somehow Cheiron found this a cute habit and then looked away to hide her small blush.

"It's alright. We're kinda at fault too for automatically assuming that you're a boy." Anri said shyly to the black haired Lieutenant that merely shrugged it off.

"It's fine. I'm used to it by now. Should we get on with the introductions then?" Shin asked with a small smile while the others immediately agreed and introduced themselves in the way that the others had shown.

"So now what do I do?" Shin asked tilting her head to the side curiously as she smiled at the others. This and her faint whisker marks caused the next action on the females part.

"KAWAI!" The Theater females screamed as they all tried to glomp the dark haired girl who yelped and dove behind Kakashi for cover. This lead to Kakashi being mauled and trampled in the females dash to cuddle the faintly whiskered girl.

"Help!" Shin yelled ducking under the couch to get away from the crazy females that wanted to glomp her. Tsunade was too busy laughing her head off and Kakashi was too injured to help the poor girl, it seemed as if she were screwed now. Suddenly it was like a light bulb went off above Shins head as the military girl turned into a small fox and darted out from under the couch and around to room, making sure to keep ahead and out of reach of every female there.

"Did she just turn into a fox?" Anri asked blinking slightly at the sight of the small golden fox that had nine tails swishing behind it lazily as it dodged around of the reaching hands of the girls who were trying to glomp Shin.


	3. Talking Foxes and impossible

**Sakura Wars: So long my Love AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: See previous chapter)**

"Did she just turn into a fox?" Anri asked blinking slightly at the sight of the small golden fox that had nine tails swishing behind it lazily as it dodged around of the reaching hands of the girls who were trying to glomp Shin.

"Cool." Anri said grinning when Sunnyside nodded.

"Run Gaki run!" Tsunade yelled after the fox as it deftly jumped from shelf to shelf until it was standing smugly on top of the unmoving ceiling fan.

"What do you think I'm doing Baa-chan!? Playing dress up!?" Shin yelled down to Tsunade causing everyone but the two other ninjas in the room to stare at her shocked.

"She turned into a fox…that talks?" Anri asked staring up at Shin wide eyed while the others merely nodded slowly in shock and Tsunade was back to laughing her head off at the looks on their faces…again.

"Geez. This is a pain in the butt." Shin said as she scratched behind her ear with her hind leg.

"So says the talking fox." Tsunade says grinning up at Shin who merely laid her head on her paws and gave her a blank look in return.

"The talking fox says that this gets annoying after a while." Shin said not bothered in the slightest that she was talking differently than how she was used to.

"The talking fox shouldn't be able to talk. It's impossible." Cheiron said staring up at said talking fox wide eyed and with her jaw somewhere around her waist while Tsunade began snickering again as did Kakashi.

"The gaki tends to make the impossible possible without trying most times." Tsunade said snickering heartily behind one hand while Kakashi nodded his agreement.


End file.
